Darkness and Deception
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Marinette is tricked into believing that her crush, Adrien, and her rival, Chloe have gotten together into a romantic relationship. Hawk Moth tempts her with the promise of revenge and infinite power, and she struggles to resist. Will she be able to resist Hawk Moth's dark influences, or she will become another evilized villain and attempt to steal Cat Noir's miraculous?
1. Chapter 1:Chloe's Cruel Trick

Author's Notes: I redid this chapter due to the large amount of errors on it. Hopefully, it'll make more sense now.

Marinette was just having a normal day. She woke up to her alarm, got out of bed and looked at her poster of smiled at the poster,for Adrien was her crush. She then saw a pink envelope with her name on it; Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tikki saw the envelope as Marionette opened it and began to read it.

"Well,what does it say?" Tikki asked.

"It reads:'Dear Marinette,meet me at the Eiffel Tower at sunrise,or at about 7:30am. Signed Adrien.'" Marinette answered. "Ok,it's about 6:50,so I better get moving in about ten minutes. It takes about twenty minutes to get down there,but I should give myself extra time."

"Good thinking, Marinette." said the pink kwami. "I wonder why he wants to see you there."

Marinette paused for a second. "I have no idea,but hopefully I won't act like such a klutz." she answered.

Meanwhile, Adrien was given a white envelope to him by Nathalie Sancoeur, his father's assistant and manager of the Agreste mansion.

"A letter for you, Adrien."she said.

"Thanks, although I wasn't expecting any mail."Adrien said as Nathalie walked off. Adrien looked at the envelope with his name on it and began to read it. Plagg, a black cat kwami who hid in Adrien's white vest,came out.

"So,what does it say?"Plagg asked.

"It says,'Dear Adrien,I would like to meet you at the Eiffel Tower at sunrise. Your friend, Marinette.'" he answered. "What could she want to meet up with me for?"

"Ugh...It sounds like she wants to ask you out on a date." Plagg commented.

"I don't think that's the case." Adrien said.

Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower, Chloe stood hiding behind one of the feet of the tower. Much to her delight, the area was deserted, just how she wanted it to be. Her phone quickly rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"Chloe asked.

"Um, Chloe, we have a small problem." said Sabrina, Chloe's best friend and assistant.

"What's the matter?"Chloe asked.

"Marinette's on her way here. She'll be at the Eiffel Tower in about five minutes!"she warned.

"Then stall her! Adrien isn't here yet and I'm not going to let this plan be ruined." Chloe ordered. "I went to a lot of trouble to write those letters!"

"Will do. Call me when Adrien gets here."Sabrina said. "Marinette's coming.I gotta go."

She hung up, and Chloe waited for her prince to arrive. Unbeknownst to both Marinette and Adrien, Chloe had a plan of her own...Following Chloe's orders,Sabrina had to stall Marinette. She pretended to trip,gaining her attention.

Marinette asked her, "Are you ok?"

"No,I...I think I twisted my ankle." Sabrina slowly stood up but fell onto the ground."I don't think I can walk."

"Here, let me help you." Marinette helped the poor girl stand up and walked her over to the nearest bench. She fell right into Sabrina's scheme to keep her from Adrien. Sabrina was faking her pain to distract Marinette, as this was all part of Chloe's plan. Adrien arrived at the Eiffel Tower,and was surprised to find Chloe there instead of Marinette, so he decided to talk with Chloe while waiting for her. Chloe then sent a text message to Sabrina, saying, "Adrien's here. Onto phase four."

"Who were you texting?"Adrien asked.

"My dad."Chloe lied. After a few moments of awkward silence, Chloe heard footsteps. Marinette was coming, and she knew it. "Now for phase five."she thought.

"Chloe, is there a reason you're here?" Adrien kissed him and threw her arms around his neck. Marinette came to the Eiffel Tower,expecting to see Adrien,but she didn't expect to see him kissing Chloe.

"This can't be true...He's in love with Chloe?!But why?!"she asked. She felt tears form and cascade down her face and ran away,crying. Adrien heard this as Chloe stopped kissing him.

"Marinette!"Adrien exclaimed, but she barely heard him. She ran away, down the stairs to the bridge, and ran until she was under the bridge and could see her reflection in the river. She continued crying, feeling betrayed by her friend.

"I don't understand,how could he do this?" Marinette asked,still sobbing.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this." Tikki said.

"Adrien loves Chloe,and not me..." Marinette said, still crying. In Hawk Moth's lair, he sensed Marionette's sorrow and heartbreak.

"Ah, the feeling of being betrayed. Darkness turning into deception. Perfect prey for my little akumas."Hawk Moth said,smiling. A white butterfly flew into his palm,he cupped his hands and they glowed with black energy as the butterfly's wings turned black with hints of purple streaks."Fly away my little akuma,and evilize her!"He said,sending his butterfly off to do its task. Marinette was still crying by the time Hawk Moth's akuma found it's target. Tikki noticed the evil little butterfly.

"Look!It's one of Hawk Moth's akumas!"she exclaimed.

"Yes,but what is it doing here?" Marinette asked. "There's no emotionally distressed victim for miles." She took a brief glance one was there but her and Tikki. "Oh well,we better catch it before it finds its target. Tikki,spots on!"

Tikki entered Marinette's left earring as the akuma touched her right one and small red lightning bolts shot out through both earrings and Marinette started to scream.

"What...what's happening?!"Marinette asked. Tikki was ejected from the earring she entered and landed hard on the ground. "Ahh!" Marinette screamed as Hawk Moth tried to take over her mind. In Hawk Moth's hidden lair, he noticed that Marinette was trying to resist his evil influences.

"What is this? Marinette, the same girl who was heartbroken by her crush betraying her, is Ladybug? This is too good to be true..." Marinette was trying to fight the dark power of the akuma, but she struggled. A purple akuma mask appeared a few inches from Marinette's face. Hawk Moth was about to speak to her.

He said, "Marinette,you can't fight the darkness of my akuma. Succumb to the darkness, and I will help you take revenge on Chloe."

"No...this isn't right." she slowly answered.

"Ladybug, think about it. Chloe is responsible for leading several victims into darkness, including you. Evillustrator, in some ways,was right about Chloe." he told her.

Marinette realized he was right. One of her classmates,Nathanael,was once akumizated and became the Evillustrator. He said that Chloe was the true evil and because of this, he wanted to destroy her. Now she had the desire to do the same.

"She is evil..." Marinette said,complementing his words.

"Think about it. As Ladybug, your powers are limited, but if you join me, your abilities will be infinite. You'll have power, riches, revenge..." Hawk Moth told her.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki cried out. Marinette ignored her.

"I will grant you infinite power to get revenge on Chloe, but you must give me something else in return; Cat Noir's miraculous."Hawk Moth said.

"I accept your deal." she said,completely influenced by Hawk Moth. Tikki gasped in terror and watched Marinette transform into one of Hawk Moth's akumatized villains. Marinette was engulfed in purple and black energy, donned black mask around her face, and her earrings turned black with red polka dots. She wore a red dress with black polka dots that reached to her knees and wore black tights and heels along with her dress, and gained red gloves with black polka dots. This was evil Ladybug, transformed into a villain by a false deception.

"Marinette...Oh no..." Tikki whispered in fear. Ladybug shot a ball of red energy at Tikki, trapping her in a cage made of red energy. She threw the cage into the water and ran off at lightning speed. The cage floated in the water, and she was helpless to do anything as Marinette ran tried to escape, as she could normally pass through solid objects, but this cage was an exception. "Oh no...This may be the end of all light and love...And the beginning of darkness..."


	2. Chapter 2:The Wrath of Ladybug

A few author's notes:

-First off,this was originally going to be a one-shot fanfic,but I decided to continue with it(and I'm also a complete newbie when it comes to posting fanfiction on this site,so I hope this next chapter can be completely error-free)

-Second,I was told by fellow member Life is no Fairytale that Ladybug's true name is Marinette and not Marionette like I previously thought. I apologize about that.

-Third,I know that in the cartoon,it never specifically states what grade Marinette and her classmates are in,or their age,but for fanfiction purposes,the students are 15 years old(or pretty close to it)and that they're in the 9th grade.

Now that all of that has been said,on to the next chapter.

Adrien was in the men's room,brushing his teeth for the 2nd time that he wouldn't be doing this,but after being kissed by Chloe(against his own will),he wanted to get the taste of Chloe out of his started ranting in noticed this and poked his head out from Adrien's bag.

"Two ,why are you ranting in Japanese?And second,why are you brushing your teeth?"he asked.

"It's Chinese,not Japanese,Plagg.I was ranting about Chloe,and I'm brushing my teeth because she kissed me." Adrien answered.

The black cat kwami was surprised. "She kissed you?" Plagg asked.

"Yes,didn't you pay attention to this?" Adrien asked.

"No,I was too busy eating Camembert." Plagg answered. "What did you say in Chinese?"

Adrien answered, "I said,'Wicked witch!How could you do this?!'"

"I have no idea." Plagg said. The door suddenly opened and Plagg hid back in Adrien's bag. Nino entered the room.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all morning." he said.

"Hey Nino." Adrien said. He spit out some toothpaste into the sink.

"You didn't have time to brush your teeth before you left?" Nino asked.

"No,Chloe kissed me against my own will and now I'm trying to get the taste of her off my mouth." he answered. He then started swooshing mouthwash in his mouth.

"She really did that?! She is crazy! Why would she do that?" Nino exclaimed. Adrien spit out the mouthwash.

"I have no idea. And what's worse is that Marinette ran off crying for some strange reason. I wish I knew where she was." Adrien answered.

"According to what Alya told me, Marinette received a letter from you asking her to meet you at the Eiffel Tower." Nino added.

"I don't remember writing her a letter. I thought I got one from her." Adrien said. "But why would she run away at the sight of Chloe kissing me?"

"You do realize that Marinette's in love with you right?" Nino asked. Adrien gasped.

"She...she is?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Alya told me this." Nino said. "Do you love her?"

"She's a great friend, yeah. But romantically? I never gave that much thought before." he said as he grabbed his bag. They left the men's room and found Alya standing on the other side.

"About time. I was wondering how long it would take for you to finish your discussion." she said. "I've tried calling Marinette several times but she won't pick up."

This worried Adrien. Had Marinette been akumatized by Hawk Moth?

"I don't get it. If you don't love Chloe, how did you end up becoming friends with her in the first place?" Alya asked. Adrien didn't get the chance to answer her question. A loud boom and a scream was heard. Black smoke filled the halls. Red flames were seen in the background. Ladybug emerged from the smoke and she was furious.

"Chloe Bourgeois! Where are you hiding?!" she screamed. She threw a red energy ball at a student, knocking him down.

"Oh dear..." said Alya getting out her phone and starting to record a video. "Has Ladybug gone mad?"

"Leave Chloe alone!" screamed out a voice. Sabrina, Chloe's best friend, was defending her even when she wasn't around.

"You are a fool Sabrina. Standing by the side of a no good wicked witch!" Ladybug exclaimed. She threw a red ball of energy at Sabrina and she was quickly imprisoned in a large rectangular cage of energy.

"What? Hey! What are you doing?!" Sabrina asked in outrage. She held her hands to the bars. Ladybug formed a red fire in her hands.

"Chloe, if you want your best friend to live, you will show yourself to me!" Ladybug threatened. Chloe ran into the scene. Everyone was scared and dared not to get in Ladybug's way.

"Leave Sabrina alone! She has nothing that you want!" Chloe demanded. Ladybug extinguished the flames in her hands.

"But you do..." she said. She grabbed Chloe's wrists and bonded them with red rope.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Cat Noir, if you are here, and you value this girl's life, then you will come out and face me right now!" Ladybug threatened.

Adrien was highly scared and shocked. Ladybug, his crush was under Hawk Moth's control, and Chloe was a victim of her wrath. If it wasn't for the crowd of students, Adrien would have transformed into Cat Noir and would have attempted to save Chloe. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Really? Kitty won't come to play? Then make sure this message gets to him." Ladybug said. She raised her hand into the air and a letter appeared in it. She threw it to the ground. "See you later, alligator."

"Ladybug no!" Adrien exclaimed. Without even thinking about it, he ran towards her, trying to stop her from getting away. She threw a red and black ball of energy at him, knocking him head-first into the door. Adrien fell face-first onto the floor.

"Say goodnight, Chloe." Ladybug said, smirking in an evil manner. Ladybug and her prisoner were surrounded by red flames.

"Someone, help!" she screamed. It was too late for her. In a flash of fire and flames, Ladybug and Chloe were gone.

"Oh no...This is so bad..." said Max, the student who was knocked down.

"Adrien! Are you ok?" Nino asked, rushing to his side.

"That depends on your definition of ok. Physically, I'll be fine. Emotionally? I'm devastated, horrified and confused." Adrien answered. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know." Alya answered. "Unfortunately, this is still going viral."

"Poor Chloe..." Sabrina said.

"Poor you. Is there any way to break that cage?" another student asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it'll be that easy, Kim." Max answered.

"Now what do we do?" another girl asked.

"I don't know, Mylene." Alya answered. "Hey what's that note on the ground?" Max picked it up and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Sabrina asked.

"It says, 'Cat Noir, meet me at the Eiffel Tower at sunset. If you don't show up and surrender your Miraculous to me, Chloe will be terminated.'" Everyone gasped and Sabrina fainted.

"Oh no...Now what?" Mylene asked.

"We have to figure something out." said Ivan, one of the many students.

"But what? None of us stand a chance against Ladybug, and she's more powerful than ever." Nathanael said.

"And although it would be best to evacuate the school, we can't just leave Sabrina here." Max added.

"I have a plan. Listen closely." Adrien said.


	3. Chapter 3:Finding Tikki

Chapter Three:Finding Tikki

Mr. Damocles and a few other teachers came into the scene as Adrien explained his plan.

"First,I need two to three volunteers to watch over Sabrina and in case of emergency,defend her. Any volunteers?" Adrien asked. Kim raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he said. "Max, would you be willing to join me?"

Max got nervous for a second, but he answered, "There is safety in numbers. I'll join you."

"Anyone else?" Adrien asked. "No? Then let me explain the rest of the plan. Alya, you need to keep us updated on Ladybug's status, and who her prisoners are, if you are able."

"Can do." Alya said.

"I'll take the letter to Cat Noir. I have a feeling I know where he'll be." Adrien said.

"What about Marinette? Will you save her as well?" Rose asked.

"I didn't think that she was kidnapped by Ladybug..." Adrien stated.

"Well if she's not captured, where is she?" Juleka asked.

"None of us have a clue..." Alix said, before glaring at Sabrina, who looked guilty. "Sabrina..."

"Do you know anything about Marionette's absence?" Mrs. Bustier asked.

"She...she ran away. She's missing...And I think that she may have been captured by Ladybug..." Sabrina answered, hanging her head in shame.

All the others started to gasp,and some muttered wondering what happened. "Sabrina, what happened?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked.

"It's a long story, so I hope you're listening. At 9 o'clock last night, Chloe wrote a letter to Marinette saying it was from Adrien who wanted to meet her at the Eiffel Tower at sunrise. She also did the inverse. I delivered Marinette's letter while Chloe delivered Adrien's. She had a plan to get Adrien to be all hers and crush Marinette's heart once and for all. At about 7:10, I warned Chloe that Marinette was on her way, and on her orders, I stalled her by pretending to have hurt my ankle. After Chloe sent me a text saying that Adrien had arrived, I let her go to let Chloe do the final and cruelest part of her plan;she kissed Adrien and tricked Marinette into thinking they were a romantic couple. Last I saw her, she was running towards the Pont National Bridge down the stairs toward the Seine river." Sabrina confessed. "Later on, Chloe wanted me to find Marinette and take a picture of her crying, so I went down there myself. I thought I heard a scream and I started running to find her, but when I got to the scene I saw a flash of red and black, which I believe was Ladybug, and all I found was this."

She held out a lock of black hair with blue reflections.

"Marionette..." Aurore muttered.

"This isn't good..." Mr. D'Argencourt said.

"Agreed." Mr. Haprele said. "At this rate, all of Paris is doomed! And so is Marionette..."

"We can only assume that she's been captured..." Mirelle said.

"Adrien, are you awake, Adrien?!" Nino asked.

"Huh? I was lost in thought." Adrien answered. "For those of you who aren't staying to guard Sabrina, we better move!"

Everyone but Kim and Max, who stayed to make sure Sabrina wouldn't suffer too much, immediately left the building. Adrien opened his bag and hid in an alley.

"Plagg,we've got trouble." Adrien said.

"Yeah, Ladybug's gone insane and Marinette's missing." Plagg said. "What else is new?"

"When Sabrina told me how Marinette was heartbroken, I came to a realization; Marinette is Ladybug! Marinette wants revenge on Chloe for "supposedly" hooking up with me,not knowing that she's been tricked." Adrien concluded.

"Are you sure about that?" Plagg asked.

"It's the only logical explanation for all this chaos." he answered. "Now if Ladybug's been akumatized, then her kwami is probably not powering her miraculous. If we want to save Ladybug, we have to find her kwami."

Adrien ran down to the river where Marionette had been akumatized.

"Are you sure were in the right spot?" the black-cat kwami asked.

"Yeah, this is the place." Adrien answered, holding up a lock of Marinette's hair. "Come on. The kwami has to be around here somewhere..."

The two looked over the area for a few minutes, but found nothing but her hair and a ripped up photo of Adrien.

"I don't get it. Where could the kwami be?" Adrien asked.

"You know how Sabrina was imprisoned in a cage of red energy? Maybe Ladybug did the same to her and threw the cage into the river." the kitty kwami answered.

"If that's the case, it could be anywhere by now. We'll never find her!" Adrien exclaimed. "Wait, how do you know that we're looking for a she?"

"I've been friends with Ladybug's kwami for quite some time. Over 5,000 years actually. We're kinda distant friends and know each other very well." Plagg asked. "Her name is Tikki."

"Thanks for the information. Although it won't help us much at this point." Adrien sighed. "I would suggest that we split up, but I may need you to transform me into Cat Noir."

They looked around but found nothing. It was 11:30am, and they had only a few hours to find Tikki, figure out how to save Marinette from Hawk Moth's grasp and save Chloe from Ladybug's wrath.

"This is hopeless..." Adrien said. "We'll never find her."

"We can't give up." Plagg said. Suddenly Adrien's phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Hey Adrien. Did you find Cat Noir?" Nino asked.

"I did, but he's asked me to do a task that seems impossible." Adrien answered.

"Why, what does he want you to do?" Nino asked.

"He wants me to find a red energy cage that could be containing something important." Adrien answered.

"Really? Well I found a red cage with what looks like a pink doll in it, if that helps." Nino said.

"I think you may have found what we're looking for! That's great!" Adrien stated. "Where are you?"

"On my way to the restaurant at Le Grand Paris." Nino answered.

"I'll meet you there for lunch and you can give me the cage after we're done there." Adrien said.

"Alright, see you there." Nino said.

"Goodbye." Adrien said. He hung up. "Plagg, I have good news."

"Your best friend found the cage with Tikki in it." Plagg said. "But here's the real question;how did he find it?"

"I don't know." Adrien answered. "But I'm gonna find out soon."

He zipped up his bag and started running to Le Grand Paris. Even though Adrien was about to have lunch with his best friend, there was no time to lose.


	4. Chapter 4:My Friend Chloe

Author's Notes:

-Since my country has only aired episodes 1-13,I have no idea what really happened with Adrien's mom,so please no spoilers. The story is just for flashback purposes.

Adrien and Nino had just ordered lunch at Le Grand Paris restaurant. Nino, who had found the cage earlier, had it in a black bag under their table so that no one could find it. While sitting at their table, they saw Andre Bourgeois, Chloe's father and the mayor of Paris, walking around nervously.

"Man, Mr. Bourgeois looks really worried." Nino commented.

"Well what would you expect?" Adrien asked. "His daughter has been kidnapped by Ladybug, and no one, not even the police can find a single trace as to where either of them are. If I was kidnapped by Ladybug, my dad would surly be in a state of panic."

"Everyone would be in a state of panic. You're kinda famous in Paris." Nino said.

"That is true..." Adrien commented.

"Hey, um, Adrien? I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why are you friends with Chloe in the first place?" Nino asked.

"Normally I don't like talking about that because I don't think people would really understand it, but you're my best friend..." Adrien started to say. "I would say that it started when I was six years old."

Adrien began to recall how he had met Chloe. He was six years old, and two weeks after his birthday, his mom died of a sudden heart attack. After this, things were never quite the same. His father became rather distant from him. Because of this, and the fact that he was home-schooled, he didn't really have any friends or anyone else to talk to him. Sure there was Nathalie Sanscoeur, but she was more of a babysitter and house-keeper than a friend. One day, about a month after his sixth birthday, he came out from his room after hearing some other voices. He saw his father, the mayor and a girl wearing a yellow dress with black tennis shoes holding the mayor's hand. Her blond hair was in a bun and dark blue eyeshadow brought out her light blue eyes. This was Chloe Bourgeois, as a six year old girl.

"Who's he?" asked the girl.

"Oh, him? He is my son, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, meet Chloe Bourgeois." Mr. Agreste said.

"Hi there." Chloe said, smiling at him.

The young Adrien smiled nervously at her. It was not because he was in love with her, but rather because he hadn't seen another female person (aside from Nathalie) in about a month. At that time, Andre's younger brother, was engaged and Chloe was going to be a flower girl at his wedding. She didn't have a small white dress to wear, so they went to Adrien's father to tailor her a brand new one. As they took her measurements, Adrien talked with her.

"So your mom died early too?" Adrien asked.

"It's very sad. I know that it was some kind of disease that got her. However, I don't know entirely what the cause was, but daddy said that he would tell me when I'm older." Chloe said.

"Oh, Adrien. There you are." said Nathalie.

"Who's she?" Chloe asked.

"That's Nathalie Sancoeur. She's the one who manages the house and takes care of me while my father is away." Adrien answered.

"Interesting. I have a butler who tends to my every whim." Chloe said. "Do you have any other assistants?"

"Yeah. There's this one huge guy who drives me to anywhere I need to go. I can't remember his name, so I just call him The Gorilla."

Chloe started to laugh. "The Gorilla?!" she asked. "You're funny, you know that?"

"That's really the nickname I have given to him. To be kind, I don't say that to his face, but that is his secret nickname." Adrien answered.

For some time, Chloe would come over at least once, maybe even twice a week, over to Adrien's house for a play date. Because he had no other friends at that time, he really enjoyed her company. But while Adrien just wanted a friend, Chloe wanted him to love her. Sometimes she'd flirt with him, call him cute, be rescued by him in the games they played, but never had she kissed him. That is, until more recently.

"Basically, until I started going to public school and met you, she was not only my best friend, she was my only friend." Adrien explained to Nino. "If anything happened to her, I'd be rather sad."

"I can understand that you and Chloe were kinda close in the past, but can you really continue to call her a friend after all that she's done?" Nino asked. A waiter came by holding up a tray of two different plates.

"The Croque-Monsieur." he said.

"That would be me." Nino said. He received his plate.

"And the Quiche Lorraine is for you." the waiter said, handing a plate to Adrien. "Bon-appétit."

"To be honest, I don't know how I should feel about Chloe anymore..." Adrien said, taking a bite of his quiche. "Any advice?"

"My advice would be to follow your heart. Even if it means going out with Chloe." Nino said. "I may not be happy about it, but I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

"Thanks for the advice. And by the way, how did you get that cage in the first place?" Adrien asked.

"My dad has a friend, who has a cousin, who collects items. His friend's cousin found the cage in the Seine River, and sold it to my dad's friend for about 20 bucks. His friend gave the cage to my dad as an apology gift, and because he wasn't interested in the cage, gave it to me. So that's how it came to be in my possession." Nino answered. "I wonder what Cat Noir may want or need with a cage like this."

Adrien shrugged. "I have no idea." he lied.

The two eventually finished their meal and the two went their separate ways. Adrien walked off with the cage, which unbeknownst to Nino, contained Tikki, Marinette's kwami that allowed her to become Ladybug. Nino walked off to the bridge. It was deserted for about one in the afternoon. Nino looked at the water below. He then saw a shadow of what appeared to be an angel, but it disappeared. He thought it was an illusion. Then he saw it a second time.

"Something seems very wrong here..." Nino muttered. Soon he saw Ladybug and Dark Cupid on the rooftop of a building and gasped.

"Now, Dark Cupid!" she commanded.

Dark Cupid threw a black and red arrow at him and he was engulfed in purple and black smoke. He was turning back into The Bubbler, a bubble wielding super-villain.

"Welcome to the pack, Bubbler. Before I send you off, I must give you your items." Ladybug said. "Lucky Charm!" She threw her yo-yo into the arrow and another black and red arrow appeared. She gave it to Dark Cupid and used lucky charm again. This time she conjured up an electric candle. "Dark Cupid, go find Mylene and turn her back into the Horrificator. Find me when you are done with your task."

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." he said. Using his wings, he ascended into the sky, looking for his next target.

"Bubbler, you're coming with me. We will hunt down Nathanael and turn him back into the Evillustrator." Ladybug ordered.

"Yes, my mistress." The Bubbler said. They ran off in pursuit of their next target.


	5. Chapter 5:Ladybug's Army

Author's Notes:

-I know there are several different akumatized villains seen in show,but for fanfiction purposes,I will use those from episodes 1-13(such as Timebreaker, Evillustrator, Copycat, etc). Villains that are episode 14 or later, such as Kung Food, The Gamer and the Puppeteer will not be used. (Also only episodes 1-14 have aired in my country)

Adrien took out the cage and set it on his desk. Tikki didn't move.

"Ok, but why she being still?" Adrien asked.

"Close your eyes and let me talk to her." Plagg instructed. Adrien covered his eyes and Plagg flew up to the cage.

"Tikki. Tikki..." Plagg said.

"Plagg? Is that you? Man am I glad to see you!" Tikki exclaimed. She took notice of the blond haired boy. "Why is he covering his eyes and face?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see him looking at you." Plagg answered.

"Is he the guy who is currently Cat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"That's him. Adrien Agreste." Plagg said. "You can remove your hands now."

He did so. Tikki smiled but it faded as she remembered the bad news.

"Ok, now that we've got introductions out of the way, I have bad news to tell you." Tikki said.

"We know. Marinette, who is also Ladybug, has been akumatized." Adrien said. "Not only that but she's kidnapped Chloe and is threatening to destroy her if I don't surrender my Miraculous."

"How did you know Ladybug was Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"After Sabrina was trapped in her own cage by Ladybug, she confessed that Chloe wrote letters to me and Marinette stating that we wanted to meet at the Eiffel Tower. Because Chloe kissed me, Marinette believed we were in a romantic relationship when we really weren't. I hadn't seen Marinette since I saw her ran away, so after Sabrina told her story, I realized that Ladybug is Marinette." Adrien answered. "Everyone else thinks that she was kidnapped."

"That would explain things. Chloe is even more mean than I thought." Tikki said.

"That's not just mean. That's just pure evil." Plagg said.

"Ok, do you think that we can break the cage with any normal tools?" Adrien asked.

"I don't think so. Normally, I would phase through it, but the bars are made of hatred and pure energy. Your Cataclysm power should do the trick however." Tikki said.

"You're right. Time to transform." Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg entered Adrien's ring, turning it black. He formed a black mask around his eyes, and a black suit with a yellow bell soon took the place of his regular clothes. A black belt that was the tail soon extended out and he was now Cat Noir. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Cat Noir said. He put the cage down. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Nathalie. I've got your homework for you." she answered.

"Just put it on my bed." Cat Noir said. He hid under the desk where the cage was.

"Are you ok?" Nathalie asked. "I don't see you."

"I'm fine. I would just like some alone time." Cat Noir said.

"Ok. I'm here for you Adrien." she said. She left, closing the door.

"Finally. I thought she'd never leave." Cat Noir said. "Cataclysm!" His fingertips crackled with black energy. He touched the cage, blowing up the red bars. Tikki was free at last!

"Ok, Tikki's free. Now how do we stop evil Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked.

"Let me go!" cried out a voice.

"Where did that come from?" Cat Noir asked. He went to the window and saw the Evillustrator with a jet pack, and the Pharaoh flying in air with Alya over his shoulder. Cat Noir gasped in terror.

"Someone, help me!" she exclaimed.

"Evillustrator? Pharaoh? Didn't me and Ladybug defeat both of those guys a few weeks ago?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh no...If akumatized villains are starting to make a reappearance, this can't be good." Tikki said.

"I got to stop them before they turn Alya evil again!" Cat Noir said. His Miraculous beeped.

"But Adrien, you have only four minutes until you turn back to normal." Tikki reminded him.

"Then I'll do it myself." Cat Noir said. He released Plagg from the Miraculous, turning it white again. He was back to Adrien.

"Adrien, are you crazy? You could be killed!" Tikki exclaimed.

"I don't know. Plagg, eat some Camembret and keep Tikki company." Adrien said. He then ran off.

"Is he always this reckless?" Tikki asked.

"Not always, but he's willing to risk his neck to save the innocent and Ladybug herself from danger." Plagg answered.

Meanwhile, the Evillustrator and the Pharaoh had just arrived with Alya. They landed on the wooden stage in a park where Ladybug awaited them. Standing behind Ladybug was Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Rogercop, Mr. Pigeon, Bubbler, Stormy Weather, Timebreaker, Copycat (who wore a ladybug themed scarf to tell him apart from Cat Noir), Mime, and Darkblade. All they needed was Lady Wifi. That's where Alya came in.

"Ladybug...What...what are you going to do with me?" Alya asked.

"You will join my army of servants as the akuma powered girl you once were;Lady Wifi." she answered.

"What?" Alya said.

"Evillustrator, draw out a pole and some rope to restrain her." Ladybug ordered.

"Gladly, Mistress Ladybug." he said. Using his tablet and pencil, he created a pole and some rope. The Pharaoh held onto Alya's wrist and then tied her up. Ladybug's hands glowed with purple and black energy.

"No...no...no!" Alya screamed as Ladybug threw the ball of energy at her. Adrien ran in, and got in the way the blast. He felt pain in his chest but he got up.

"This doesn't make sense. Why didn't he turn evil?" Mr. Pigeon asked.

"Think birdbrain. All of us were turned into servants because we were affected by the power of an akuma." Timebreaker said. "But darkness hasn't consumed this poor unfortunate soul."

"You again?!" Ladybug asked. "I should have thrown you in a cage along with Sabrina! Timebreaker, Rogercop, destroy him!"

Adrien gasped. Timebreaker came for him and he barely dodged Rogercop's lasers. Using a rope nearby, he tripped Timebreaker, making her fall and hitting her head on the ground unconscious.

"Stormy Weather, get him!" Ladybug ordered. "Lucky charm!"

He tried to dodge her ice attacks as Ladybug conjured another arrow for Dark Cupid. He fired it, and soon Alya was engulfed in smoke. She was turned back into Lady Wifi. The newly transformed villain laughed in a sinister way.

"Oh no..." Adrien muttered.

There were too many of them for Adrien to face. He wasn't even sure if he could face them all as Cat Noir. Seeing that they were too powerful, and that he was powerless at the moment, Adrien ran away.

"Lady Wifi, Stormy Weather, get him!" Ladybug ordered.


	6. Chapter 6:What's the Plan?

Adrien ran through the streets of Paris, barely dodging Lady Wifi's pause icons and Stormy Weather's purple lightning bolts.

"Give it up, Adrien!" Stormy Weather exclaimed.

"You'll never escape us!" Lady Wifi declared.

The blond haired model tried to ignore them and continued to run. Adrien knew that he was Paris's only hope to try and stop Ladybug and her army of akumatized villains. Unfortunately because Plagg was away from him, he couldn't transform into Cat Noir. He stopped in an alley and hid behind a dumpster once he was out of sight from the villains pursuing him.

"He's gone." Lady Wifi said.

"Well then, we better report back to Ladybug." Stormy Weather said.

She raised her umbrella into the air. Suddenly, the sky turned grey and it started to rain. Occasionally lightning cracked the sky. The villains walked off. He then continued running towards the nearest building, which happened to be the school. Surprisingly, the doors weren't locked. He walked in, found a small tree branch and picked it up. He knew he couldn't use it like his staff, but at least, he wasn't weaponless. He walked through the halls, trying to think of a plan to save Ladybug and all of Paris from the darkness that consumed everything.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" asked a voice. It was Max. Adrien had wandered off into the same area where Sabrina was imprisoned.

"I just escaped from two akumatized villains." Adrien answered.

"Has every akumatized villain fallen victim to Ladybug's dark powers?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm afraid so." he answered.

"The end is near! We're all doomed!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Ladybug and her army will probably take over Paris and destroy Chloe."

"Sabrina, you can't give up hope." Max said. "Cat Noir is still good. He's out there somewhere. He'll stop them."

"But where is he when the city needs him most?" Sabrina asked. She started sobbing.

"Don't cry, Sabrina." Max said. He put his hand through the bar and wiped the tears from her face. "It'll be ok." He took his hand back and stepped a few feet from the cage. "Hey, where did Adrien go?"

Adrien was running back to his house. Eventually, he got back in through the window and collapsed face first onto his bed.

"Never have I been so exhausted." he said.

"So how did it go?" Plagg asked.

"Total failure." Adrien answered. "Ladybug has every villain under her control. From The Bubbler to The Mime and everyone in between!"

"At least you weren't killed." Tikki said. The kwamis flew over to Adrien and got over to his face so he could see them.

"If we're going to save Paris from total and complete devastation, we need a plan." Adrien said.

"Well, first things first. We need to get the Ladybug we know back." Plagg said. "Where's the akuma?"

"In her earrings. Breaking her earrings won't help us get Ladybug back, and taking them is easier said than done." Tikki said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"What if you tried to go into her earring and force the akuma out?" Adrien asked.

"I tried that, but the akuma was too powerful." she answered.

"Now what's the plan?" Adrien asked.

"I have an idea." said Plagg. "I don't like it very much, but it may be the only way to save the day. You know that Ladybug, aka Marinette, is in love with Adrien, right?"

"Yeah." Tikki answered. "What about it?"

"Adrien, as Cat Noir, needs to reveal to Ladybug who he really is when they're alone and admit that he knows who Ladybug truly is, and that he is in love with her. Perhaps a kiss could also break the spell." Plagg said.

"Plagg, you're a genius! While Adrien does that, I should be able to force the weakened akuma out of her earrings and turn her back to normal." Tikki said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Adrien asked. "We have a city to save! Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg transformed Adrien into Cat Noir. Tikki hid in one of the pockets in Cat Noir's suit and he set out for the Eiffel Tower. Much his dismay, but not to his shock, the perimeter was guarded. Standing at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower was Copycat, Stormy Weather, and Rogercop. He barely dodged Rogercop's laser beams while dodging Stormy Weather's purple lightning bolts.

He started to say, "Cat Noir, you are under arrest for..." before being kicked down onto the tower. Cat Noir got out his staff and deflected the lasers. While kicking back Copycat, he deflected the lasers in a way that Rogercop got one of his wrists stuck to the one of the feet of the tower. Using his free arm, he still fired red lasers at him, but to no avail. Stormy Weather tried to freeze him, but with no luck. Cat Noir grabbed Copycat by the arm stole the scarf he wore, and pushed him into Stormy Weather's view. Soon Copycat was frozen.

"I knew he wouldn't last long." Stormy Weather said.

"He will never stop Ladybug." Cat Noir remarked. "Oh, I remember that Mistress Ladybug asked me to come up and assist her in torturing her prisoners. I better get going. See ya later."

Cat Noir walked to the elevator, but he found it was broken.

"I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." he said. He started for the stairs and made his way to the second floor. He accidentally ran into the Pharaoh.

"Copycat, aren't you supposed to be guarding the perimeter with Stormy Weather and Rogercop?" he asked.

"Ladybug ordered me to come back to the top of the tower." Cat Noir explained.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow and Cat Noir realized this mistake only too late.

"You're not Copycat, you're the real deal!" Pharaoh exclaimed. He kicked Cat Noir down, taking his scarf, and ripping it in half. "You'll face the wrath of the Egyptian gods! Apophis, give me Isfet!"

His head turned into a cobra, and Cat Noir looked worried.


	7. Chapter 7:Playing With Fire

Cat Noir looked worried. He had done his Egyptian mythology homework, and he knew who Apophis was. Also known as Apep, Apophis was the Egyptian god and manifestation of chaos, and Isfet literally meant wickedness and injustice. The Pharaoh had just called upon his power. His head turned into that of a cobra. The Pharaoh fired a blazing hieroglyph at Cat Noir, who barely dodged it. This caused a fire.

"Pharaoh, what have you done?!" Stormy Weather asked. Pharaoh continued to fire at Cat Noir, ignoring her protests. He found it difficult to evade all of his attacks and was eventually knocked down with a blazing hieroglyph. He felt severely burned.

"Surrender your Miraculous. I can make the pain stop if you surrender." he said.

Cat Noir felt a burning pain both on the outside and on the inside. He was tempted to surrender, but he knew he had to save Chloe from Marinette's wrath, and save Marinette/Ladybug from the darkness that consumed her. He got back up, got out his staff and started deflecting the blazing hieroglyph. He saw the sun start to set as the sky slowly turned orange. Cat Noir had to think of a plan. He had no clue how many villains he would have to face. He couldn't use Cataclysm, or he'd run out of power again. While he had a good supply of Camembret, time was precious. He was slowly running out of time to save Chloe.

"I'll never surrender, Pharaoh!" Cat Noir exclaimed. He used his staff and turned Pharaoh's power on him by deflecting the hieroglyph back to him, knocking him off the building. He then used his claws to climb the side of the Eiffel tower. Unfortunately, the Horrificator caught him, so he quickly extended his staff to use as a narrow platform and kicked her down. She got back up and charged back at him, using his staff to propel him forward, he punched her down, knocking her off the tower. He continued to climb and found Timebreaker there. He made sure to dodge her hands, then she threw a purple ringed beam at him. This caused him to be knocked down briefly, but not off the tower. He tripped her with her staff, causing her to fall and barely hang on to the edge. Cat Noir continued on climbing, and found Mr. Pigeon sitting on a throne of pigeons.

"Well well, what have we here?" he asked.

"Oh no...Ach..achoo!" Cat Noir sneezed.

Now more than ever, Cat Noir hated being allergic to bird feathers. He tried avoiding the pigeons, and tried to continue climbing, but he sneezed and the pigeons caught him. They had him by his wrists and lifted him into the air.

"So much for your own plans."

"You'll never...Achoo!...get...Achoo!...away with...Achoo!this!" he said between sneezes. He sighed in defeat. Suddenly Tikki came out and started to tickle Mr. Pigeon, and he lost command over his pigeons. They let go off Cat Noir and he fell about a floor, and after Mr. Pigeon fell to the ground and Tikki stole Mr. Pigeon's whistle, she returned to Cat Noir with it.

"Nice going Tikki." Cat Noir said, smiling.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed.

"Chloe!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"You better hurry, Cat." Tikki said.

He climbed up and saw Darkblade with five knights by his side.

"Oh crud..." he muttered.

As Cat Noir battled the villains, Ladybug and the Evillustrator were torturing Chloe on the very top floor of the Eiffel Tower. The poor girl was tied up to a wooden pole with chains and had no chance of escape. That is, unless Cat Noir saved her. Where was he when he was needed most?

"The sound of her screams makes me feel alive." Evillustrator said.

Ladybug looked at the sky. "The sun is setting. Chloe's time is almost up." she said.

"Now, how do you think we should destroy Chloe?" Evillustrator asked.

"Well, with your drawing abilities, and my powers, the possibilities are endless." Ladybug answered. "How to kill a brat?"

"How about fire?" Evillustrator suggested.

"I like that idea. Evillustrator, draw me a few logs, and a package of matches." Ladybug commanded.

The Evillustrator drew some logs around Chloe, and in Ladybug's left hand, appeared a packet of matches. She looked at the window. It was past twilight.

"His time is up." she said. Ladybug lit a match and walked towards Chloe.

"Leave her alone, Ladybug! She has nothing that you want!" exclaimed a voice. Cat Noir appeared, staff in hand. The match went out.

"Cat Noir! How did you get past the guards?!" Evillustrator asked.

"I have my ways." he answered. "Release Chloe!"

"Only if you surrender your Miraculous." Ladybug said.

He wanted Ladybug to see his true identity, but not like this. Chloe was still imprisoned, and he was also reluctant to reveal his idenitity to the Evillustrator, as Nathanael could remember it, then expose him for who he truly was. Instead, he charged towards Evillustrator, who created a hole in the ground, which Cat Noir nearly fell into. While dodging the Evillustrator's attacks, Ladybug lit another match and threw it at the logs at Chloe's feet. Slowly, the logs began to catch fire and surrounded Chloe. Ladybug smiled wickedly, and so did the Evillustrator. Cat Noir gasped in horror. Chloe was about to be destroyed and there was nothing he could do.

"Too little, too late, Cat Noir!" Evillustrator taunted.

"I don't understand! What did I ever do to you?!" Chloe asked.

"You're evil, you've broken the hearts and spirits of your fellow classmates, including Nathan and Marinette. She didn't deserve to be tricked by Adrien!" Ladybug exclaimed. "You're going down, Cat Noir!"

The Evillustrator drew a jet pack for himself and flew off. Cat Noir looked worried as Ladybug approached him.

"My lady, I don't want to fight you!" he pleaded.

"That's too bad kitty cat." she said. "Cause you're going down!"

She pushed him off the edge where the railing had been broken. He attempted to prevent himself from falling by grabbing onto Ladybug's wrist, but it was no use. As the two fell, the sound of Chloe's screams could be heard. The fire had gotten to her. The akuma mask appeared on Ladybug's face.

"His miraculous, Ladybug! Grab the ring!" Hawk Moth commanded. She grabbed his wrist, and Cat Noir barrel rolled to get on top of her, preventing her from getting his ring. Ladybug swung her yoyo and used it to prevent herself from crashing to the ground, but she let Cat Noir fall. He wasn't dead, but he was severely injured. He got up slowly and looked at the fire raging high above him. Eventually the screams stopped, but the fire raged on. Ladybug approached him.

"So much for saving the day." Ladybug taunted. She laughed at him.

"I don't to fight you m'lady." Cat Noir stated. "But I see that I have no choice." He charged towards Ladybug, ready to face her.


	8. Chapter 8:Confessions

Author's Notes:

-I apologize for not being able to post this on the 30th of April. I was rather busy with several events and I also had a bit of writer's block for this fanfic. (I was also disappointed how Nick wasn't airing new episodes for over two months then changed it to NickToons without even telling us. Dang message boards being erased and gone forever.) Sorry about the rant. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cat Noir looked worried. Chloe was just burned to death, and Ladybug was still under Hawk Moth's control, even though she just got her revenge on Chloe. Cat Noir didn't want to fight Ladybug, but he had no other options. He charged towards her, but she used her yoyo to lasso to take his staff. She threw it at Stormy Weather, accidentally knocking her unconscious.

"How long must I do this?" Cat Noir asked mumbling, trying to find his staff.

Ladybug threw fireballs at him. He barely dodged them, and was burned by one, knocked to the ground.

"Surrender Cat Noir. You can't run forever." Ladybug taunted.

Cat Noir got up and continued to dodge her every move.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug exclaimed. She summoned a boomerang and threw it at Cat Noir.

"Oh crud..." he muttered. He was knocked down by the weapon, which came back to Ladybug's hand. He back-flipped to avoid being hit by the boomerang a second time. He saw his staff over by Stormy Weather, who had been accidentally knocked out by Ladybug about two minutes ago. He retrieved his staff and needed to figure out a plan, and quickly. He thought the confession was going to be easy, but in reality, it wasn't. He took a brief glance around while dodging Ladybug's fireballs. "If I could get her into the nearby forest all alone, this plan might just work." he thought. But how was he going to do that?

"Hey, Ladybug!" Cat Noir exclaimed. "If you want me, come and get me!" He then started running away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ladybug exclaimed. She threw her yoyo and attempted to grab one of his legs or better yet, his tail, but he barrel rolled and avoided it. She was so close, yet so far. Cat Noir continued to run and Ladybug pursued him into the woods, although Cat Noir managed to get away. He stopped by a tree to catch his breath. Tikki came out from Cat Noir's pocket and looked at him.

"Please tell me there's more to this plan than just running away." Tikki said.

"I'm working on it. If only I had some rope or something to restrain her." Cat Noir said. "Sadly my stuff won't help much in that matter."

Unfortunately, moments after he said that, Ladybug found him. The akuma mask appeared again.

"The Miraculous, Ladybug! Grab it!" Hawk Moth ordered.

While Ladybug listened to his orders, Cat Noir quickly thought of an idea. She threw her yoyo at him, but he dodged it and grabbed onto the string. He pulled it forward and she went flying, falling to the ground. Cat Noir used his staff, tied up part of the string around it, and after she got off the ground, used it to slam Ladybug into a tree. She screamed and Cat Noir quickly tied her up with her own weapon.

"You little punk!" Ladybug screamed. "When I get outta here, you're gonna pay."

"Ladybug." Cat Noir started to say. "I don't want to fight you. I know why you're mad. You think Chloe and Adrien are in love with each other, but they're not. Chloe tricked you by forcibly kissing Adrien on his lips."

Ladybug's eyes expressed shock, but then she started glaring at Cat Noir once again.

"And how would you know that?" Ladybug retaliated.

"I know that because..." Adrien said, taking his off ring. "I am Adrien."

As he took the ring off, Plagg was forced out and Cat Noir reverted back to Adrien. Ladybug gasped in bewilderment and he put the ring back on.

"Adrien?" she muttered under her breath.

"I know it's you under that mask, Marinette." Adrien said, getting closer to Ladybug. "Ladybug, er, should I say... Marinette... I love you."

He then kissed her, closing his eyes. He put his arm around her neck and his hand to her face, making her blush. Even under Hawk Moth's control, Marinette was still in love with Adrien. She succumbed to his charms, and shortly after, Tikki entered her left earring. Meanwhile Hawk Moth, in his lair, was not pleased.

"What is happening here?!" he asked. He tried to summon the akuma mask to speak to her, but it quickly faded. He saw Ladybug glowing with red energy. "NO!"

Tikki forced the akuma out of her right earring and then left. The red light that surrounded Ladybug transformed her back into Marinette and destroyed the akuma. The red energy caused the yoyo and staff to disappear. Soon the energy faded away. After this, she suddenly fainted. Adrien caught Marinette in his arms.

"My lady!" he exclaimed. He gingerly set her down. After a few moments, Marinette opened her eyes and saw Adrien.

"Cat Noir? Adrien?" she asked.

"Ladybug, do you remember anything?" Adrien asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Chloe's dead and it's all my fault." Marinette said. Adrien extended his hand and helped Marinette up.

Plagg was eating a piece of Camembert. "Didn't she deserve it?" he asked. "She caused a lot of trouble."

Adrien and Tikki glared at him. "Plagg!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What? What did I say?" the black cat kwami asked. He finished his cheese, and looked at Marinette. "This poor unfortunate soul was akumatized thanks to Chloe."

Marinette rubbed her arm akwardly. She was ashamed of herself for letting Hawk Moth get to her.

"If Hawk Moth can akumatize Miraculous holders, no one, not even us, is safe from his dark power." Adrien said.

"That may be the case, but Chloe's death isn't our only problem. Several villains are running amuck!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Well, my lady, you know what we have to do." Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9:The Fight Rages On

Author's Notes:

-I apologize for the slow updates. I've had a bit of writer's block with this story.

Adrien and Marinette transformed into superheroes and went to the Eiffel Tower. Stormy Weather was at the top of the tower, and Copycat was still frozen in a block of ice.

"It's too bad that they didn't turn back to normal after I saved you." Cat Noir commented.

"I remember that after me or Dark Cupid evilized a person, the akumatized object would replicate itself." Ladybug said. "We'd have to find that object again. Cat Noir, break the ice."

Cat Noir used his staff and broke the ice block Copycat was trapped in. The imposter fell to his knees and while he was exhausted, Ladybug grabbed the picture of her, ripped it, and the akuma flew out. She quickly captured it.

"One down, 12 to go..." Ladybug said. "Now for Stormy Weather."

They got back the akumas that empowered Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi, Timebreaker and Horrificator that day. The two heroes were slowly walking around their school.

"Let's see, we got Copycat, Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi, Timebreaker, and Horrificator." Ladybug said.

Cat Noir yawned. "It's nine o'clock. We still have eight more akumatized victims to track down and release." he said.

"Unfortunately, we're both getting more weary by the minute. We can't do this by ourselves." Ladybug said, yawning.

"What choice do we have? With those villains causing chaos, no one will get much rest." Cat Noir reminded her.

"Rogercop is the mayor of Paris and Darkblade is trying to take his position. I haven't used my lucky charm or the miraculous ladybug power yet, so Chloe is still dead." Ladybug said. "It'll take hours to find all those villains." She yawned and dropped to her knees. Cat Noir looked around and saw Max slowly pacing around Sabrina's cage. Sabrina was trying to sleep, but in the confined area, she found it difficult. Max noticed Ladybug and immediately became aware of his surroundings.

"Ladybug, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Relax, Max. Ladybug is back to normal." Cat Noir said.

"I still can't believe I did this..." Ladybug said. Sabrina got up, yawned and lifted her head.

"Ladybug?" she asked. "If you're good, is there any chance you could break these blasted bars?"

"She has returned back to her normal self, and don't worry, I can break those bars." Cat Noir said. "Cataclysm!" He touched the bars and they instantly vanished. Max helped Sabrina stand up.

"Well, if nothing else, we're still saving Paris. Although slowly." Ladybug commented. Cat Noir's miraculous beeped. He had four minutes of power left. "Go and find another akumatized victim. I'll meet up with you later."

Without hesitation, he ran off so that Max and Sabrina wouldn't discover his true identity. Sabrina yawned.

"There's still several villains out of there, and I can't help but get the feeling that Chloe is dead." she said. "Ladybug? While you were trapped in your evil state of mind, did you kill her?"

"Uh, I had..tried to, but Cat Noir apprehended me. Chloe is probably hiding under a rock somewhere." Ladybug lied.

"Okay. Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Sabrina said. Max raised an eyebrow.

"I better get going. I still have eight different villains to track down and capture their akumas." Ladybug said. She ran off.

A few hours passed and it was midnight. They had defeated the Pharaoh, Mr. Pigeon and the Bubbler. They stood nearby the Eiffel Tower.

"We can't do this. We need a place to hide and get some sleep." Ladybug said.

"There's no place where we can hide as our superhero selves with Rogercop looking for us." Cat Noir said.

"I know one place we can go for a good nights sleep." Ladybug said.

Later on, Marinette and Adrien were standing at the doorstep of a friend's house.

"Just a moment!" called Alya's voice. She opened the door. "Marinette, so good to see you!" Alya hugged Marinette. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

They backed away from each other. Marinette answered, "I was kidnapped by Ladybug, and later on, she sold me over to Darkblade. She wanted me to become one of his knights, but I managed to escape and hid in a tree. I found Adrien, and decided to stick with him. There is safety in numbers."

"Glad to see your alright." Alya said. "My parents and my sisters are asleep, but you can take my room while I sleep on the couch."

They didn't need to be told twice. The two went up to Alya's room and fell onto the bed immediately. They got a good amount of sleep. The next morning, Adrien and Marinette ate their breakfast while watching the morning news.

"I'm Nadja Chamack, reporting to you live from City Hall." the news reporter said. "The war for power still hasn't ended. In fact, Darkblade and Rogercop have been fighting for several hours."

The news showed several people in blue and red handcuffs fighting against the knights. Marinette shut off the television and looked at Adrien.

"Man, this is worse than I had previously thought." Adrien stated.

"Then we better get back home as soon as possible." Marinette said.

"Stay safe you two." Alya said.

They left and transformed into their super hero identities. They got every villain except for one. Ladybug still hadn't used the miraculous ladybug power to bring Chloe back to life. Secretly, part of Ladybug wanted to forget about Chloe and let her stay dead, but at the same time, she felt guilty for letting Hawk Moth get to her.

"M'lady, are you alright?" Cat Noir asked. They were on a rooftop in Paris.

"Is it bad that part of me doesn't want to save Chloe?" Ladybug asked. "She was terrible to me, to several others, and if she's resurrected, she won't be really punished for what she's done in the past. Please don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad. You have mixed feelings about the situation. I know how that feels. Chloe has been one of my best friends since I was little, but I'm not sure if I can really call her a friend after all she's done." Cat Noir answered.

"What am I gonna do? What should I do?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, for starters, you can let those thoughts get to your head. You could be reinfected with another akuma." Cat Noir said.

"Cat Noir, look out!" Ladybug shouted. He barely dodged an arrow from Dark Cupid.

"Ladybug, why are you with him? You should be with me, causing chaos all over Paris. This city belongs to us!" he said, shooting an arrow at her.

"No! Ladybug!" Cat Noir screamed. Ladybug laughed evilly. An akuma mask appeared over Dark Cupid's face.

"Get his Miraculous! His ring!" Hawk Moth exclaimed.

Cat Noir, unsure what to do, let himself fall so that they couldn't find him.

"Not again..." Cat Noir muttered under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10:One Final Stand

Author's Notes:

-I finished this during an all nighter. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Darkness and Deception.

Cat Noir felt like he was back at square one. He already had to face Ladybug once, now he had to face her and Dark Cupid? He thought, "What am I supposed to do now?" He had to think of something, and quickly, but what? He knew that since Ladybug was de-evilized for the first time, she lost her upgraded dark powers and her control over the akumatized villains. "If I was smart, I should have captured all the akumatized villains before breaking the evil spell on Ladybug." Wait, that's it! He suddenly thought of a plan. He found the nearest dumpster and a thrown out electrical chord.

"Okay, now I have to find those two, wherever the heck they are." Cat Noir said. He found them. Ladybug's black lips made a smirk as she had Sabrina and Max trapped in her yo-yo.

"Let us go!" Sabrina commanded.

"You'll never get away with this!" Max proclaimed.

"Fire away!" she exclaimed.

Dark Cupid fired two arrows from his crossbow, but Cat Noir spun his staff and deflected them, much to everyone's surprise.

"Leave those innocent civilians alone!" Cat Noir exclaimed. "And Ladybug, stop this madness!"

"Why would I? It's thanks to you that I lost all those powers!" Ladybug said, releasing Sabrina and Max from her grasp. The two ran off, fleeing the area. Cat Noir used his staff to deflect all of Dark Cupid's arrows and used his rope like a lasso to keep his pin. He tried to smash it, but unfortunately, Ladybug tackled him to the ground, and Dark Cupid retrieved his pin.

"Okay then. Change of plans." Cat Noir said.

"Ladybug, grab his ring!" Dark Cupid ordered.

She attempted to reach for it, but he threw his right arm (the hand with his ring on it) around Ladybug's neck and kissed her. Just like the first time, the spell was broken.

"Wha..what happened?" Ladybug asked. She saw Dark Cupid. "Lucky Charm!" She conjured up a gum ball. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

She looked around briefly. She partially crushed the gumball then spat on it.

"Cat Noir, fling it at him." she said. He did so, and soon he was in sticky situation. The gum was all over his crossbow and his hands, then Cat Noir used his staff and knocked Dark Cupid into a tree, and even knocked him out cold. She crushed the pin, purified the akuma and got the gumball back in her hands. Dark Cupid turned back into Kim, but he was still unconscious.

"You know what must be done." Cat Noir reminded her.

"I know, but... what if Chloe never gets her retribution? Do you even love me as Marinette? I don't know what to do." Ladybug said. She was crying.

"Doing the right thing can be difficult, but sometimes it must be done." Cat Noir said. Ladybug sighed and dried her eyes. She threw the gumball into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug." she said sadly. Everything was turning back to normal, and that also meant Chloe would be resurrected. Ladybug ran away, crying, but Cat Noir chased after her. Even though the chaos was over, it was raining, and Ladybug was in emotional turmoil. He saw Ladybug transform back into Marinette.

"Don't be sad, my lady. We'll think something." Cat Noir said. Tikki was very sad.

"What do we do?" Marinette asked.

"I have a plan." Cat Noir commented.

The following day at school, Chloe was seen in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom, waiting for her Adrien to arrive. She heard a knock on the door and smiled.

"Hello, Adrikins!" she said, smiling. Kim ran in and kissed her, much to Chloe's surprise and disgust. She then heard a photo being taken. She heard the sounds of quiet laughter. Then water was dumped on her. "Ahh! This is so cold!" She looked up and saw Alya laughing with a bucket, she took another photo then dropped the bucket, and took another photo. Marinette was shown laughing at Chloe's misfortune alongside Nino. "Who set this up?!"

"I did." answered a voice. It was Adrien.

"Adrien?" Chloe asked, distressed and confused.

"I know we were friends in the past, but I'm done. You've crossed the line. We are done." Adrien said. Chloe was speechless. "And by the way, I've never been in love with you, and I have a new girlfriend."

"What?!" Chloe screamed, outraged. To prove it, Adrien passionately kissed Marinette on the lips. They closed their eyes and Marinette returned Adrien's affections.

"Pay up, Chloe." said Alya as Nino lowered the rope keeping her up.

"Pay up?" Marinette and Adrien asked.

"A few days after the school year started, me and Chloe made a bet. If Adrien and Marinette got together as a couple before the end of the school year, Chloe would give me $50. If I had lost, I would have had to be her servant all next year." Alya explained.

Chloe gave Alya the money and ran away crying.

"You sent that to everyone's phones, right?" Marinette asked.

"Done and double done." Alya answered.

"I'm glad you're at peace with yourself." Nino said.

"I just followed your advice." Adrien said. Alya and Nino smiled.

After school, Adrien and Marinette went up to the rooftop of her parent's bakery.

"Ladybug, I don't ever want to lose you again." Adrien said, holding her tight.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Plagg asked.

"Pipe down, Plagg. I've been waiting for this forever." Tikki said.

"You won't lose me." Marinette said. She kissed him, and as Hawk Moth saw this in lair, he was not pleased.

"Curse you Marinette and Adrien! Someday, your Miraculous will be mine!" Hawk Moth claimed. "Curses!"


End file.
